Episode 387 (20th October 1988)
Plot Ian moves into Lou's old bedroom and wants to move things around, but Pauline refuses to let him change the layout of the room. The washing machine at The Vic is blocked. Frank checks the pipes and finds a condom wrapper inside - it is Ricky's. Trevor and Johnny do not get on at the prison. Ian tries to help Donna again but she is reluctant to let him in. Cindy walks into the café and Simon is delighted to see her; Ian gets in Simon's way and tells Cindy they need to menu plan for their event next week. Cindy shuns Simon to spend time with Ian. Donna delays paying Ian, claiming she needs to change a £20 note for smaller change. Simon heads to The Vic and tries to get in touch with women he met at previous parties, but Frank puts him back behind the bar. Brad admits to Mantel he has been stealing to keep his foot in The Firm. Michelle and Sharon go out for the evening, leaving Ricky and Shireen to babysit Vicki again. DS West tells Donna she does not belong in the squat. Colin meets with Guido again to talk business. He invites Guido back to his flat again but Guido rejects, saying his boyfriend is cooking for him. Colin is crushed to learn Guido has a boyfriend. Pauline gives Donna words of advice. Cindy helps Colin come to terms with Guido. Ricky tries to seduce Shireen but is unsuccessful. Mo is surprised to learn Frank knows about the £10,000 Pat has. Frank tells Mo the money is Pat's business and they need to stay out of it. Pauline returns home after a shift at The Vic to find Ian and Cindy in Lou's old bedroom together. She kicks Cindy out again and is mortified to find Ian has made changes to the bedroom. Michelle walks in on Pauline complaining to Ian and takes her to the backroom to calm down. There, Michelle helps Pauline realise that Lou would have wanted Ian to have her bedroom and make it his own. She then tells Pauline that she has ghosts she needs to let go of. Pauline points out Michelle has her own ghosts too, and suggests they both bury their ghosts so that they do not ruin their lives. Cast Regular cast *Michelle - Susan Tully *Pauline - Wendy Richard *Ian - Adam Woodyatt *Wicksy - Nick Berry *Cindy - Michelle Collins *Ricky - Sid Owen *Shireen - Nisha Kapur *Sufia - Rani Singh (Credited as "Mrs. Karim") *Pat - Pam St. Clement *Frank - Mike Reid *Mo - Edna Dore *Diane - Sophie Lawrence *Colin - Michael Cashman *Brad - Jonathan Stratt *Donna - Matilda Ziegler *Sharon - Letitia Dean *Den - Leslie Grantham *Martin Fowler - Jon Peyton Price (Uncredited) *Vicki Fowler - Samantha Leigh Martin (Uncredited) Guest cast *Guido - Nicholas Donovan *Mantel - Pavel Douglas *DS West - Leonard Gregory *Sparrow - Richard Ireson *Queenie - John Labanowski *Trevor - Peter Doran *Johnny Harris - Michael O'Hagan Locations *The Queen Victoria - Public, hallway and upstairs flat *Smith and Jameson *43A Albert Square - Kitchen and front room *45 Albert Square - Kitchen, backroom and front room *Café Osman *Strokes Wine Bar *Dickens Hill Prison - Cell block and Johnny's cell Notes *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'Have you no sense of respect? This is your Gran's bedroom?' *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 19,500,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1988 episodes